


in the rain

by heejinnien



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:00:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heejinnien/pseuds/heejinnien
Summary: written for this request: “i was going to request a scenario with yunho actually. he’s getting into a heated argument with his s/o and then they kiss make up after it. like an angst to fluff”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 6





	in the rain

He’s running late.

You tap your heel against the restaurant’s marble floor impatiently, scowl directed at any server who has dared to come near you or look at you with pity. Checking your watch as if that will hasten his arrival, annoyance gives way to anger as the clock reveals that your boyfriend is over an hour late. No matter how much you will the arrival a phone call or text message, your phone remains frustratingly silent.

When an hour has turned to two, and the sympathetic stares around you begin to feel suffocating, you finally decide to leave. Shoving your chair back with a heavy scrape, you leave a few bills on the table for the inconvenience of your occupation for the last few hours. This restaurant doesn’t seem the type for customers to leave cash on the tables, you muse as you begin to make your way out of the building. Much too formal for that, and you had never been a huge fan of formal restaurants, your presence at this particular place only being due to your boyfriend’s request.

Upon stepping outside, a cold, sharp gale of wind strikes you, blowing your carefully styled hair into disarray. You wrap your coat tighter around you, but it does nothing for your exposed legs. Similar to your preference for casual dining, you prefer to wear pants, the dress you are wearing once again at your boyfriend’s request.

“Y/N!”

Your head whips towards the sound of your name, and you feel a flash of anger as you watch your boyfriend run towards you.

“I’m so sorry I’m late — ”

“It’s not fine, Yunho.” You say sharply, cutting your boyfriend, Yunho, off, the words spilling out of you before you can stop them. “I waited for you for two hours, and you didn’t even have the decency to send me a text or give me a call. What were you even doing to make you so late?”

“I — ” Yunho swallows, averting his gaze from yours and staring into the river of cars speeding by. “My boss kept me late.”

You scoff, Yunho’s statement not even sounding believable. Without another statement, you whirl on your feet, stomping angrily down the street with no real destination in mind, your only goal to get away from Yunho.

It seems the sky is reflecting your mood and overhead, a peal of thunder shakes the sky. You curse your luck, waving an arm at the street and hoping to quickly flag down a taxi before the heavens decide to descend upon you.

“Y/N, wait!” Yunho’s voice sounds alarmed, and you hear his footsteps behind you. You are obstinate, and you refuse to even spare him a glance as you continue to attempt to flag down a taxi.

“Y/N, please wait.”

Before you can move away from him again, Yunho lunges towards you, grabbing your hand and pulling you towards him. You stumble, falling against Yunho and using his arm to steady yourself before you can even process what has happened. When you do you jerk away from him, trying your best to ignore the hurt that flashes in his eyes in the process.

“Please, just listen to me,” Yunho begs.

“Tell me the truth, Yunho,” you glare at him, “or I swear I’ll break up with you.”

Yunho pales and steps forward. You try to step backwards, away from him, but he quickly captures both your hands in his.

Before he can speak, however, you feel a drop of water hit your cheek, quickly followed by another. You’ve scarcely looked up before the drops are pouring from the sky, arriving faster and more hurried. It does not take long before you are soaked.

“Let me go,” you attempt to tug your hands away from Yunho’s grip, but he merely tightens it, stepping forward once again until you can feel the heat radiating off of him.

This time, when he speaks his voice is soft, and you have to strain to hear him over the sound of the thundering of both your heartbeat and the rain. “I was late because the order I placed at the jewelers wasn’t ready, and my phone died before I could text or call you.”

“Wait, the jewelers?” Confusion is visible in your eyes, and you frown slightly. “What were you doing there?”

Yunho laughs, the sound warming you inside despite the rain freezing you on the outside. “God, this isn’t how I wanted to do it. Do you always have to spoil things?”

You recoil, offended, and a retort forms itself on your lips before you feel Yunho release your hands and sink down to one knee. Your eyes widen as he reaches into the pocket of his jacket, pulling out a small, black velvet box.

“Y/N L/N, you’re the love of my life and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

You watch, speechless, as Yunho slowly opens the lid of the box, revealing an ornate diamond ring. Even in the rain, it seems to shimmer, and you clasp a hand over your mouth in awe.

“Will you marry me?”

“Oh my god, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!” You let out a squeal as Yunho gently takes your hand, sliding the ring onto it. He’s barely shut the lid of the box before you’re throwing your arms around him, a feeling of pure euphoria rushing through you.

You remain like that for a few moments before finally pulling away and resting your forehead, albeit a bit grudgingly. Rain runs down both of you in thick rivulets, but that doesn’t stop the warmth that spreads through you from head to toe. You can’t stop the huge smile that has spread across your face, and even though you are on a crowded street with the noise of cars speeding past you, the moment feels perfect.

“I’m so sorry for doubting you.” Guilt spreads through you as fast as the happiness, and you duck your head, embarrassed.

“It’s okay, I would’ve doubted me, too,” Yunho chuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. “It doesn’t matter now.”

“If you say so,” you concede, guilt still twisting its way through you.

“I definitely say so.” Yunho smiles and leans down towards you until his lips are a millimeter from yours. “Why worry about it when there’s other things to think about like the rest of our lives together.”

“Together,” you repeat, exhaling the words in barely a whisper. At that, Yunho finally closes the gap between you, pressing his lips to yours passionately. He wraps his arms around you, pressing you against him and letting you know just exactly how he feels about you through the kiss.

Even though you are framed against the tears of the heavens above and the blaringly loud sounds of the city, the moment couldn’t feel more perfect.


End file.
